Meu Imortal
by Jhennie Lee
Summary: Um sentimento que transcede todas as barreiras e sobrepõe-se a todas as decepções, mas este sentimento permanece imortal apenas dentro dela... Carinhosamente dedicado a Michelle Nogueira, minha flor. One-shot Inu x Kag


• Carinhosamente dedicado a minha amiga, minha flor de cereja, uma pessoa muito especial e querida por mim,

Com todo o carinho e consideração,

Eu dedico esta One para:

_**Michelle Nogueira.**_

Amo você muito amiga! Kimi o Aishiteru!

________________________________________________________________________

_Meu Imortal_

Ela fechou os belos olhos azuis e suspirou os flashes ainda passavam por sua mente tão viva e real quanto à dor que esmagava seu coração naquele momento, tentou relaxar, afinal logo entraria no palco onde uma pequena multidão aguardava ansiosa clamando seu nome, sua carreira estava no começo, mas já faziam sucesso;

_ Kagome?

Abriu os olhos azuis e encontrou os castanhos preocupados de sua amiga e guitarrista Sango sobre si,

_ esta tudo bem, não se preocupe Sango-chan- respondeu a pergunta muda da outra, logos seus outros companheiros se aproximavam, Miroku, seu irmão e baterista; Sesshoumaru um grande amigo e também guitarrista. Kagome é a vocalista e baixista da banda, mas hoje, na primeira canção tocaria o piano;

_ preparados? –questionou Bankotsu, Produtor da banda,

_ hai- responderam em uníssono, ele sorriu e retirou-se,o publico vibrava, tão logo foram anunciados e entravam no palco sob os gritos eufóricos dos fãs,

_ Shikon no Tama!

_ Boa Noite! – gritou Kagome no microfone- Obrigada por estarem aqui hoje, espero que apreciem o show!

E então seus olhos cruzaram com o mar dourado que se encontrava na primeira fila,observando-a atentamente, os flashes vieram ainda mais fortes e dolorosos; enquanto caminhava ate o belo piano e as luzes se apagavam, deixando todos os outros ocultos no escuro, enquanto um único feixe de luz reluzia em si,

" __ Inu!- uma voz feminina gritava ofegante – Argh! Inu... _

_Kagome aproximou-se lentamente da fresta da porta de seu quarto e de seu noivo Inuyasha. Eles eram amigos desde os seis anos de idade, namoravam desde os dezesseis e agora, estavam noivos há seis meses... Kagome com seus vinte e quatro anos amava muito o companheiro apesar de tudo o que já haviam passado, sempre esteve ao lado dele independentemente do que acontecesse, mesmo com os maus-humores e grosserias dele, mas não conseguia acreditar no que os seus olhos lhe mostravam naquele instante; _

__ In...Inu...Argh!-a morena ofegante em sua cama, e Inuyasha a possuindo, em __**sua**__ casa, em __**sua **__cama!_

__ Ki... Kikyou! – gemeu o nome da amante antes de alcançar seu ápice, _

_Kagome continuou parada á porta, sem reação, ate que de forma involuntária e sem permissão suas lagrimas começaram a cair descontroladamente, o cheiro característico chamou a atenção do Hanyou ali presente que praguejou: _

__ Kuso!- e ergueu-se em um pulo da cama envolvendo seu corpo nu em um lençol enquanto caminhava ate a noiva – Kagome!_

_Mas ela não o ouviu,não precisava de explicações,de ouvir mentiras e pedidos de perdão, apenas correu para longe dali,para longe dele..." _

Uma semana havia se passado desde então, ele insistia em procurá-la, telefonava, mas ela se recusou a vê-lo ou falar com ele, desta vez não havia volta, não havia perdão, seu coração estava em pedaços e ela não conseguia uni-los.

Fixados nela, as notas do piano começaram a soar suavemente, o silencio do publico foi preenchido pela bela canção na graciosa voz de Kagome que soava baixa e sôfrega...

**I'm so tired of being here**

Estou tão cansada de estar aqui

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis

**And if you have to leave**

E se você tiver que ir

**I wish that you would just leave**

Eu desejo que você vá logo

**Your presence still lingers here**

Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui

**And it won't leave me alone**

E isso não vai me deixa em paz

Desviou-se dos orbes âmbar que ainda encarava tristemente e fechou os doces e agora melancólicos olhos azuis, deixou-se ser invadida pela sensação da musica, em sentir-se, passar sua alma para a letra que havia composto há uma semana atrás...

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar

**This pain is just too real**

Essa dor é muito real

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar

Sabia que desta vez seria diferente, não havia como superar ou deixar passar, estava espalhada em pedaços infinitesimais e inreconstrutiveis. Liberando sua dor em forma de canção, deu um meio sorriso recordando de tudo o que viveram juntos, do amor...

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

**When you'd scream I****'d fight away all of your fears**

Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**But you still have all of me**

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Deixou que uma lágrima solitária manchasse sua delicada face... ainda com os olhos fechados...

**You used to captivate me**

Você costumava me cativar

**By your resonanting light**

Pela sua luz ressonante

**But now I'm bound by by the life you left behind **

Agora estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim

Mais lágrimas acompanhavam a primeira e rolavam repletas de sentimentos... de dor...

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar

**This pain is just too real**

Essa dor é muito real

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar

Abaixou o rosto sentindo-se levar... sentindo o toque de seus dedos nas teclas do piano, sentindo suas palavras lhe perfurarem como estacas...

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

**When you'd scream I****'d fight away all of your fears**

Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**But you still have all of me**

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Abriu lentamente os olhos e fixou-os nos profundos âmbares que transbordavam arrependimento, cantava para ele, sua dor era dele...

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi

**But though you're still with me**

Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo

**I've been alone all along**

Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo.

Voltou seus olhos para o piano quando todas as luzes se acenderam em uma explosão de cores, quando a bateria e as guitarras soaram estrondosas preenchendo e acompanhando o piano,os olhos de Kagome brilharam intensamente, e sua voz vibrou extasiada...mais forte,liberando seus instintos e emoções ate novamente se acalmar...

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

**When you'd scream I****'d fight away all of your fears**

Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**But you still have all of me**

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

**Me**

Mim

**Me **

Mim

As notas finais soavam ainda mais melancólicas e pairavam no ar, os olhos molhados de Kagome se voltaram para a platéia, mas ela não encontrou o mar dourado que buscava, e enquanto os acordes da guitarra de Sesshoumaru anunciavam a próxima musica pode ver de relance um brilho de fios de cabelo prateados cruzando o portão de saída do show...

- Fim –

__________________________________________

Jhennie Lee ^^


End file.
